


The Love Of Two Angels. (A Michael Jackson Story)

by Iittle_irish_princess_12



Series: The Ghost Of Michael Jackson. [2]
Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Ghosts, Love, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iittle_irish_princess_12/pseuds/Iittle_irish_princess_12
Summary: **next book from Michael Jackson's Ghost**we defeated The Mob for good. life is looking up were re-building Neverland and maybe have a family of our own but its not always happy endings you have to go through a rough patch to get there. find out what happens next. xx
Series: The Ghost Of Michael Jackson. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769647
Kudos: 1





	1. characters

Hey, everyone, this is what the cast looks like and a few quick profiles on them.  
_____________________________  
•Michael Jackson.  
Height: 5ft9  
Personality:  
funny, kind loveable.  
Likes:  
Having fun, being with Paige, and dancing.  
Dislikes: rude people and the mob.

________________________________  
•Paige  
Origin: English  
Age: 21  
Height: 5ft9   
Hair-blonde dirty/golden, eyes- blue, skin-white slightly tanned.  
Personality:  
bubbly, kind, caring, defensive.  
Likes:   
having fun and spending time with friends.  
Dislikes:  
people hurting her friends and the ones she loves.

_______________________________  
•kate   
origin: English-Irish  
Age: 23  
Height: 5ft8  
Eyes-blue, hair- brown, skin-white slightly tanned and freckled.  
Personality: funny, clever, always there if you need her.  
Likes: food, shopping, hanging out.  
Dislikes: rude guys and people arguing with her.

_______________________________  
•Tom  
Origin: English  
Height: 5ft 8-9  
Eyes-blue, hair-brown/ dark blonde, skin-white.  
Personality:  
funny, kind, laid back, and brave.  
Likes:  
cooking, chilling out with friends and being helpful.  
Dislikes:   
getting told off for leaving the toilet seat up, having people shout at me.

\---------------------------  
Harry  
Origin: American   
Height: 5ft 9  
Eyes-blue, hair-dirty blonde, skin-white.  
Personality: caring, funny, always ready to help. 

\----------------------------  
James  
Origin: American  
Height: 6ft  
Eyes-brown, hair-brown, skin-white.  
Personality: trickster, wants his own way.

\----------------------------  
Oliver  
Origin: American  
Height: 6ft  
Eyes-brown, hair-brown, skin-white.  
Personality: prankster, loves a laugh but can be serious.

\-----------------------------  
Joey  
'Toms older brother'  
Origin: English  
Height: 5ft 10  
Eyes-green, hair-black, skin-white.  
Personality: is like the daddy of the group, kind but don't get him mad.

_______________________________________

P.s I do not own any of these pictures above I just used them for the story and I promise the next bit will be up soon

Much love. xx


	2. 1. A New Life

Paige's POV.

Its been a few months since we have had Neverland and called it our home officially with the mafia now gone, the place has been redone bit by bit Acre by acre of land. Now my father knows a bit and has paid for a lot here and he was open to the idea of restoring this beautiful place and being co-manager overseeing everything and taking care of the business side of it and we have a few other people who help run the place and the grounds as well. The fairground has been re-done and painted so it looks brand new, the horse ranch is owned by a Horsey friend of mine That I help with too. the Zoo is slowly starting to come back, we have a few small animals now that I help take care of as well. It's almost Michaels birthday he keeps saying how he misses the elephant that Elizabeth gave him so I talked to my father and he said yes to getting an elephant but he hasn't auchuly met Michael yet so he's meeting him today.

Michael seems to be taking new life here okay so far but there are a few things he won't tell me and I can read those big brown eyes like an open book, and meeting my family is not what's worrying him I see the happy, loving, childish side of him a lot but I also see the shy, insecure and unhappiness within him he feels guilty that fans don't know he's alive and one of the most important things.. his family. I've had an idea of how to break it to them but I will have to talk to Michael first, he talks about his mother a lot he misses her dearly so I think we will start with her and one by one we will slowly have them here with us but first, he will meet my father.

I find him sat in the window, as usual, watching the world go by so I walk over hugging the side of his waist 'you okay' I ask softly. He sighs hugging me back reply with a "yeah im okay" well obviously he's not by that tone of voice 'don't try to hide it I know something is up what's worrying you' rubbing a thumb in comforting circles over his other side I try getting him to tell me "I..im just thinking about the past that all and a few other things that's all" he sais trying to cover it up with a half-smile and a kiss to my head but I notice a paper next to him and an iPhone I bought him laying in his lap that had a news article about the trials then it hits me that's why he avoids certain rooms in the house.  
I take the phone getting rid of it and putting it besides me so I can talk to him properly taking his hands I say 'sweetheart look I know how much they hurt you but please don't let it get to you anymore you know I'd never let anyone hurt you and god help them if they'd even dare try' I say with a warning in my voice before pausing and carrying on 'because you know you can tell me anything and I'd listen and try to help any way I can okay..' he looks at me then with a looking down nod 'I love you' I finish before he can speak giving him a kiss as he kisses me back deeply I feel all the tension leave him as he relaxes into me holding me closer.

As we pull away I decide to tell him my plan 'I know you miss your mum and I was wondering if you'd wanna try getting her here to see you obviously it's up to you and it would be a lot for her to take in but only if you want to.' He looks at me suddenly his face lights up "r.really you..you think we could.." he asks nervous but hopeful. I nod having an idea of a way to do it then breaking the news later to her I suddenly get this excited/nervous feeling as he hugs me tight our soles connected to one another I cuddle into him enjoying the moment as if time had stopped for a second. He kisses me again but this time it doesn't feel like a normal kiss I feel every part of me tingling and that tight chest, all I see is him at that moment as we pull apart I see that sparkle in his eye's that hope and love. "Im so glad I have you," he said smiling at me 'me too'.

A little later I let him know that my father was coming back to see us and he is nervous about meeting him 'Michael, please stop pacing the room love come and sit with me' I ask as I stop him gently pulling him to sit next to me 'It will be okay I promise I shall talk to him first then I will bring him back to see you okay' he's nervously twitching his leg and his hands are shaking so I hold them to me as the other's try encouraging him to. He takes a few deep breaths as I get told he's here. 'It is going to be okay ill come get you in a bit' I say running a hand over his cheek and giving him a kiss 'i love you..its going to be fine stop worrying' i smile at him with a few nods and an "okay I love you too" from him I go take dad to another quieter room. We say our hellos and talk about the ranch "Im impressed its a nice place you are all running here im glad im part of it." He sais with a smile so I tell him about what auchuly happened and about me and Michael 'and that's why I want to show you this..' I let my wings out showing him seeing the shocked face he makes as I show him a little of what I can do "wow well I always called you my little angel cause I knew you were always something special, now I see why" I look at him un-impressed "humf like you actually cared about me you just tried to by my love as you both were soo busy with work to notice me" he looks at me and sighs looking at me before replying "look im sorry doll I know im not the best dad in the world but I want to make it up to you really I do I see how much this place means to you and I wanna make up for my mistakes" he sais sincerely.

"so you really bought him back then?" He sais after a few minutes 'when you meet him he's just like everyone said he was his kind, sweet and funny he needs a pause and take a break before carrying on 'also a little shy but he's mine and he treats me like a lady' he thinks for a moment taking it all in then he says 'go get him I would like to meet the man who makes my daughter so happy" so I go find him.


	3. 2. It's all fun and games till they turn naughty.

Michaels pov.  
I'm about to meet her farther Paige said they always ignored her so she's mine to protect now and that's just what I'm going to do. Then she comes back in saying "c'mon he wants to meet you"looking slightly annoyed holds her hand out to me, as we go to the room he's in I see a man who may be a businessman clean-shaven young-looking but possibly in his late 50s. "Well I'd be damed," he says as he looks at me as I put a hand round her waist protectively "Michael It's nice to meet you im Mr Andrews" he holds his hand out to shake, being polite I do 'nice to meet you.' yep I definitely don't like him. He stays another hour and meets us all and sorts out the estates' grounds after he's left were all doing our own thing, some off working others chilling. I'm sat in my window playing with one of my wings in a little world of my own then a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders making me jump a little but I relax knowing its Paige as a soft voice asks if im okay.

"what's troubling you," she asks with a kiss to my cheek 'nothing love now your here' I reply with a kiss in return  
I grab her pulling her into me falling backwards onto the large window seat wings breaking my fall as she giggles kissing my nose making me grin wide, gods I love this young woman so much. I grab her taking her over to our huge king-sized bed throwing her onto it squealing and giggling she sits up clapping like a child saying "do it again do it again" holding her arms up. I roll my eyes getting ready to do it again picking her up and with all the strength I got dropping her onto the memory foam mattress and watch her bounce laughing "your turn" she said pulling me down and start play fighting wrestling on the bed I grab a pillow gently hitting her as we tumble around. I legged it out of the room as I run down the hall with her on my heel so I use one of the many escape rooms and secret halls in this house like old castles have I know she doesn't know them all yet so I decide to go up to the top floor to the piano and play waiting for her to find me.

Paiges pov.

As I look for him I hear music following the sound being played, I find him sat at his piano playing "I'll be there" as I go stand by the door smiling and he's singing "I'll reach out my hand to you... I'll have faith in all you do" he looks around at me smiling then turns back around and sings that part again. "I'll reach out my hand to you... I'll have faith in all you do".

So I join in singing every other verse as a duet as I walk over leaning over the side of the piano facing him. " just call my name and ill be there... And oh - oh -" I sing the next part.

"I'll be there to comfort you Build my world of dreams around you, I'm so glad that I found you... I'll be there with a love that's strong I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding o-o-on"

He smiles at me and sings the next part.

"If you should ever find someone new, I know he'd better be good to you  
'Cos if he doesn't, I'll be there" playing a bit of piano carrying on.

"Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter Togetherness, well that's all I'm after Whenever you need me, I'll be there" as I sing he plays a little more again then carries on looking back at me "I'll be there to protect you, with an unselfish love I respect you Just call my name and I'll be there".

"I'll be there to comfort you Build my world of dreams around you, I'm so glad that I found you I'll be there with a love that's strong I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on - yes I will, yes I will" I sing back grinning his singing is so gentle yet so powerful at the same time I just can't believe just how lucky I am to have him as I listen to him sing the next line.

"If yo-o-o-u should ever find someone new, I know he'd better be good to you  
'Cos if he doesn't, I'll be there". so the last part we sing together.

"Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there oh- I'll be there, I'll be there, whenever you need me, I'll be there Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah I'll be there, I'll be there" "whenever you need me" he looks at me to finish "I'll be there...". as he leaves the last few keys fading he looks at me leaning on the piano as I look down at him grinning taking a picture of him.

he grins standing up and leaning towards me to give me a kiss I lean in ready for him but I have another idea in mind giggling at the last minute I put a hand on the collar of his shirt pushing him lightly to sit back down playfully I stroll off ...  
he grins standing up and leaning towards me to give me a kiss I lean in ready for him but I have another idea in mind giggling at the last minute I put a hand on the collar of his shirt pushing him lightly to sit back down playfully I stroll off like the girl in TWYMMF dose swaying my hips as I turn back leaning against the door frame seeing his confused expression I say with a playful sexy tone "I thought our little game wasn't over yet baby" I look down at the floor then back at him biting my lip then say mockingly in the way he speaks "whatcha waiting for.." in a deep serious tone I say "come get me" giggling innocently I see him smile wider than ever getting up quickly so I shoot off down the hall laughing.

Michaels pov.

wow she sings so beautifully I was mesmerized by her and I didn't know we would sound so amazing together after we finished the song we both sat in silence for a minute or to soaking in the atmosphere I wanted to kiss her so badly right now as I lent over to she pushed me back gently I sat back down confused. Had I upset her? but then as I watched the way she walked away and lent against the door I was not expecting that or what she had to say next. "I thought our little game wasn't over yet baby" she looked down at the floor then back at me innocently biting her lip then says in mocking way copying the way I speak "whatcha waiting for.." she pauses her tone of voice sent shivers through my core "come get me" and with that, I couldn't take oh it if she wanted to play we were going to play.


	4. 3. Not All Angels Are Angels All The Time

Michaels. Pov.

I went after her and cut across one of the hidden hallways to catch her up jumping out from behind her almost grabbing her waist "come here you"  
"Only if you can catch me!" She sais I check to see if any of the others are still around as I go for her again knowing that there all out doing jobs on the estate.

I grab her spinning her around and pinning her to the wall with her hand above her head I pinned her with my chest "caught you" I say breathing heavily looking into her eyes I say in a very deep seductive tone "Now it's my turn to play a game" I say as I feel her shiver in delight I look deep into her eyes as she looks back into mine I see a hint of lust In them.  
I run a hand over her cheek swiping a thumb over her lips "there is no one here..just you and me" holding her chin with that hand never breaking eye contact I wanted to just take her there and then against that wall but I knew to wait would be worth it.

Paiges pov.

I've never seen this side to him before his deep chocolate brown eyes filled with lust voice deep and yet it sounds so smooth and gentle the way his lips move as he talks, it's like everything is happening in slow motion im like a dear caught in headlights as we lock eyes he's looking back into mine and its as if he's looking into my soul and me right back at his, his angel calling me as mine is calling him to be one again.

His hand roams my body as mine are still pined above me with one strong hand he breaks eye contact to kiss my neck My mind has gone blank with lust and its hard to think of anything right now im completely smitten and I can't look away all I want is him. I hear him say in my ear voice horas with lust "I need you.." and all I can reply is "im all yours..take me".

Michaels pov.

I could no longer take it. the desire to have her was too much I need her now. I let her arms fall and grabbed her legs wrapping them around my waist carrying her to our room that was 5 doors away the door was easy to open and I locked it with her still in my arms and place her on the bed finally kissing her passionately as I took off her shirt then trousers kissing my way down and back up to her lips as she pulled my shirt back to her so she could kiss me again and take my shirt off undoing the buttons as she got to my belt she undid it sliding it off as I took off my pants discarding and kicking the pile of clothes away looking over her "so beautiful.." she blushes deep red and the rest is history.

Paiges pov.  
A few days later after our little encounter in the bedroom, I woke up first looking at a sleeping Michel smiling he's been getting better with it lately sleeping more but he gets these nightmares every now and then and the others are a little worried too but it's not always the same one but the most re-acquiring is involving fans being angry and upset, he talks in his sleep when it happens shouting out as I help him calm down as he will wake up and cry sometimes thinking about it I decide today, today it was time to try with his mum.

I brush his hair out of his face running my hand over his cheek gently enough not to wake him he stirs a little but remains asleep I go to the bathroom and come back to him still sleeping. I giggle at the way is slightly curled up one arm around his head and the other around his waist and his wings now outlaying over his side and back covers slightly kicked off. sitting back on the bed softly, giving him a kiss on the forehead he shifts a little to be more comfy arm above his head now tucked up with the other. As I whisper "I love you so much.. my angel.." I get a pair of arms to reach out to me as he sturs wings raised as he finds me pulling me into him mumbling an "I love you more" before burying his head in my neck.

Yeah, he's definitely not a morning person if you haven't already worked it out but it means more time to cuddle so I'm not complaining then 2 hazel eyes stare at me with a sleepy look "good morning" gosh I'm so blessed his deep moring voice sounds amazing you know what I'm talking about all guys when they are like this is cute right?. " "Morning did you sleep okay?" He yawns stretching with a nod "I did because I had you beside me" and then I got a half-smile off him I swear if I could melt id be a puddle right now. I giggle "Right let's have a shower and get ready we got stuff to do" I get up walking towards the bathroom "errh 5 more minutes," he says flopping back down again "you know showing together saves the environment and there's room for two in that big old shower." I smirk knowing now I've pulled that one he will come and join me to which he does. ha works every time.

Once we are both ready for the day sat with the others I think of a plan to get his mum here. Oliver, Harry and Michael go discuss things about the zoo I talk to Katie and the others about having Michaels mum here for the day. "so I want her to know before his birthday so at least he has some of his family here and his surprise addition to the zoo." "yes so I've got through to someone who knows her and ill call ya dad to call her in a moment and try getting her here but she will think it's for the estate as Michaels estate has agreed to help restore the place to unaware that MJ is actually alive and here but in the end, fans will love it and want to help to so the lads and I shall deal with that while you can talk together and Katie and Tom distract Michael for a while, while you're with her." George sais. "great so let's go."

-3 hours later-

She agreed and It's all going to plan and over the headsets we all have I get the call to say Kathrine agreed to come and see so the lads are busy Kate and I cleaned the house and hid all the pictures of Michael so it looks like its just us so she's not suspecting anything just yet and they have told Michael the plan and they will keep him occupied until its time to bring him in for the big reveal later daddy will drop her off with me to give her a tour of everything so far and then to the house for it. I take a deep breath as the car pulls up and he lets her out I go over to greet her as my dad introduces us "its lovely to meet you Mrs Jackson" I say as I shake her hand "It's nice to meet you to please call me, Kathrine" she replies as I give her a warm smile "would you like a tour of what we have done so far?" "of course id love to also being back here brings back a lot of memories to" I give her a sympathetic smile and take her arm "I totally understand we can go at the pace your comfortable with I'm not going to ask you to go anywhere your not comfortable with going." she smiles at me with a thank you as I offer her some of Katie's homemade lemonade we take a little car round to show her what we have done so far as this place is soooo big! as Oliver drives us around.

Once the tour is done and we get back to the house I take her Inside explaining my friends, their talents and what parts of the park they love to help manage "as I'm a big animal fan I love helping with the zoo most but overseeing all is great" I say taking 2 cups of tea with me as we go to the sitting room as we sit down.

*narrator*

Michael was listening from the kitchen as it was quiet and hidden slightly from view he was so nervous and he knew eavesdropping was wrong but he longed to hear her voice knowing he was supposed to wait upstairs but couldn't so he waited there. as she asks her." may I ask why you chose to do up the place and take it over I know your farther explained he partly owns it with you and oversees a lot but I would like to hear from you he told me you're a fan of Michael as well." she takes her time answering slow and passionately about it with her.

"yes I'm a big fan of him and his brothers actually I have been since I was a little girl and when my friends suggested doing this beautiful place up in Michaels memory I leapt at the chance because I wanted to do what he did and I've seen fans say so many times they have wanted to re-open it to everyone, especially children with difficulties or who are ill and to people and family's to especially fans as well so its back to its former glory again."

I see her smile grow wider at me as I carry on "Michel means the world to me and if I could do or be anything like him and make a difference then I hope it would make him proud." she grins saying "I think he definitely would be and id say you're very much alike".

paiges pov.

So she decides now is the time to tell her praying that she won't freak out too badly "do... do you believe in angels?" "of course I do dear and I believe he's one as well" gosh is she about to get a shock "well.. there's something I need to tell you and I don't know how to explain it but please promise me you'll keep an open mind no matter what happens okay." she looks at me unsure okay confused as I stand up "seeing this place was only a small reason we asked you here this is the true reason" I slowly let out my wings looking at the floor "I.I know its a lot to take in and it doesn't seem real right now but it will make sense once we tell you the whole truth." I let the shock sink in for a few minutes and offer her to touch them.

So once that bit of shock is a bit over I say "I know you are still confused but just so you are a little more prepared to be shocked this time there is one last thing I need to show you there's a bit more to the story and then most of this will make sense when we tell you." we? she asks nervously standing up. I tell her I will be back in a minute leaving her with Kate and Tom as I walk out to find Michael, he steps out of the kitchen with a quiet whisper of my name i grab his hand taking him out of earshot as he hugs me shaking slightly panicked "what. what if she hates me or if-" I cut him off knowing he's starting to have a panic attack "or if nothing looks she loves you okay calm down it's okay, its okay just breath I'm right here with you okay we will go in together" he looks into my eyes nodding giving me another hug which I return giving him a kiss I say "let's go". We walk back to the room I see them in the kitchen hand in hand as I go first saying her name she turns around both our wings tucked away looking normal I walk in with him I hear her gasp with her hands over her mouth he squeezes my hand unsure we stand there looking at her.

Michaels. Pov

I've never been so nervous as we go into the room its as if time itself has stopped for a minute as I look at her "Hi mother" I say in a quiet shy voice, she walks up to me unsure "is it really you? but-but how?" "it's hard to explain but we have a while" Tom sais. I let go of paiges hand and hug her oh how I've missed her so much as we both say how we have missed each other as a few tears are shed and with the help of our friends and Paige we tell her what happened and I may have shown her a few of the new things I can do.

a few hours later we were all settled and she was happy I had finally found my soul mate and as they say, age is just a number right but also one thing I can't get over feeling is guilt for my kids I miss them so much so we arrange for them to come here in two days time with Kathrine and on the way they will have the story explained to them too.


	5. 4. telling mother.

Paiges pov.  
A few days later after our little encounter in the bedroom, I woke up first looking at a sleeping Michel smiling he's been getting better with it lately sleeping more but he gets these nightmares every now and then and the others are a little worried too but it's not always the same one but the most re-acquiring is involving fans being angry and upset, he talks in his sleep when it happens shouting out as I help him calm down as he will wake up and cry sometimes thinking about it I decide today, today it was time to try with his mum.

I brush his hair out of his face running my hand over his cheek gently enough not to wake him he stirs a little but remains asleep I go to the bathroom and come back to him still sleeping. I giggle at the way is slightly curled up one arm around his head and the other around his waist and his wings now outlaying over his side and back covers slightly kicked off. sitting back on the bed softly, giving him a kiss on the forehead he shifts a little to be more comfy arm above his head now tucked up with the other. As I whisper "I love you so much.. my angel.." I get a pair of arms to reach out to me as he sturs, wings raised as he finds me pulling me into him mumbling an "I love you more" before burying his head in my neck.

Yeah, he's definitely not a morning person if you haven't already worked it out but it means more time to cuddle so I'm not complaining then 2 hazel eyes stare at me with a sleepy look "good morning" gosh I'm so blessed his deep moring voice sounds amazing you know what I'm talking about all guys when they are like this is cute right?. " "Morning did you sleep okay?" He yawns stretching with a nod "I did because I had you beside me" and then I got a half-smile off him I swear if I could melt id be a puddle right now. I giggle "Right let's have a shower and get ready we got stuff to do" I get up walking towards the bathroom "errh 5 more minutes," he says flopping back down again "you know showing together saves the environment and there's room for two in that big old shower." I smirk knowing now I've pulled that one he will come and join me to which he does. ha works every time.

Once we are both ready for the day sat with the others I think of a plan to get his mum here. Oliver, Harry and Michael go discuss things about the zoo I talk to Katie and the others about having Michaels mum here for the day. "so I want her to know before his birthday so at least he has some of his family here and his surprise addition to the zoo." "yes so I've got through to someone who knows her and ill call ya dad to call her in a moment and try getting her here but she will think it's for the estate as Michaels estate has agreed to help restore the place to unaware that MJ is actually alive and here but in the end, fans will love it and want to help to so the lads and I shall deal with that while you can talk together and Katie and Tom distract Michael for a while, while you're with her." George sais. "great so let's go."

-3 hours later-

She agreed and It's all going to plan and over the headsets we all have I get the call to say Kathrine agreed to come and see so the lads are busy Kate and I cleaned the house and hid all the pictures of Michael so it looks like its just us so she's not suspecting anything just yet and they have told Michael the plan and they will keep him occupied until its time to bring him in for the big reveal later daddy will drop her off with me to give her a tour of everything so far and then to the house for it. I take a deep breath as the car pulls up and he lets her out I go over to greet her as my dad introduces us "its lovely to meet you Mrs Jackson" I say as I shake her hand "It's nice to meet you to please call me, Kathrine" she replies as I give her a warm smile "would you like a tour of what we have done so far?" "of course id love to also being back here brings back a lot of memories to" I give her a sympathetic smile and take her arm "I totally understand we can go at the pace your comfortable with I'm not going to ask you to go anywhere your not comfortable with going." she smiles at me with a thank you as I offer her some of Katie's homemade lemonade we take a little car round to show her what we have done so far as this place is so... big! as Oliver drives us around.

Once the tour is done and we get back to the house I take her Inside explaining my friends, their talents and what parts of the park they love to help manage "as I'm a big animal fan I love helping with the zoo most but overseeing all is great" I say taking 2 cups of tea with me as we go to the sitting room as we sit down.

*narrator*

Michael was listening from the kitchen as it was quiet and hidden slightly from view he was so nervous and he knew eavesdropping was wrong but he longed to hear her voice knowing he was supposed to wait upstairs but couldn't so he waited there. as she asks her." may I ask why you chose to do up the place and take it over I know your farther explained he partly owns it with you and oversees a lot but I would like to hear from you he told me you're a fan of Michael as well." she takes her time answering slow and passionately about it with her.

"yes I'm a big fan of him and his brothers actually I have been since I was a little girl and when my friends suggested doing this beautiful place up in Michaels memory I leapt at the chance because I wanted to do what he did and I've seen fans say so many times they have wanted to re-open it to everyone, especially children with difficulties or who are ill and to people and family's to especially fans as well so its back to its former glory again." I see her smile grow wider at me as I carry on "Michel means the world to me and if I could do or be anything like him and make a difference then I hope it would make him proud." she grins saying "I think he definitely would be and id say you're very much alike".

paiges pov.

So she decides now is the time to tell her praying that she won't freak out too badly "do... do you believe in angels?" "of course I do dear and I believe he's one as well" gosh is she about to get a shock "well.. there's something I need to tell you and I don't know how to explain it but please promise me you'll keep an open mind no matter what happens okay." she looks at me unsure okay confused as I stand up "seeing this place was only a small reason we asked you here this is the true reason" I slowly let out my wings looking at the floor "I.I know its a lot to take in and it doesn't seem real right now but it will make sense once we tell you the whole truth." I let the shock sink in for a few minutes and offer her to touch them.

So once that bit of shock is a bit over I say "I know you are still confused but just so you are a little more prepared to be shocked this time there is one last thing I need to show you there's a bit more to the story and then most of this will make sense when we tell you." we? she asks nervously standing up. I tell her I will be back in a minute leaving her with Kate and Tom as I walk out to find Michael, he steps out of the kitchen with a quiet whisper of my name I grab his hand taking him out of earshot as he hugs me shaking slightly panicked "what. what if she hates me or if-" I cut him off knowing he's starting to have a panic attack "or if nothing looks she loves you okay calm down it's okay, its okay just breath I'm right here with you okay we will go in together" he looks into my eyes nodding giving me another hug which I return giving him a kiss I say "let's go". We walk back to the room I see them in the kitchen hand in hand as I go first saying her name she turns around both our wings tucked away looking normal I walk in with him I hear her gasp with her hands over her mouth he squeezes my hand unsure we stand there looking at her.

Michaels. Pov

I've never been so nervous as we go into the room its as if time itself has stopped for a minute as I look at her "Hi mother" I say in a quiet shy voice, she walks up to me unsure "is it really you? but-but how?" "it's hard to explain but we have a while" Tom sais. I let go of paiges hand and hug her oh how I've missed her so much as we both say how we have missed each other as a few tears are shed and with the help of our friends and Paige we tell her what happened and I may have shown her a few of the new things I can do. a few hours later we were all settled and she was happy I had finally found my soul mate and as they say, age is just a number right but also one thing I can't get over feeling is guilt for my kids I miss them so much so we arrange for them to come here in two days time with Kathrine and on the way they will have the story explained to them too.


End file.
